


October 7th: Sensory Deprivation

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, any male marvel character x reader, avengers x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 7th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 7th: Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

_ rubatosis - the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat  _

It had been fun, at first. Sexy. Mysterious even. The satin scrap across your eyes, foam plugs in your ears, hands tied above your head. With anyone else, their footsteps would have sent vibrations you could track around the bed. 

Not with him. 

His practiced grace made him invisible to your sensory deprived body. Your brain flooded with anticipation and rubatosis. 

A handful of pounding pulse beats syncopated by your breathing, then he was there. The bed dipped and his hot breath was at your core. 

  
  
  



End file.
